


Falling twice

by likeyblue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chiringuito, Enemies to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Playa - Freeform, españa, marbella
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyblue/pseuds/likeyblue
Summary: Si existe alguien que tenga la vida calculada al milímetro, ese es Harry Styles. Sabe qué camisa llevará la semana que viene, dónde trabajará tras graduarse, qué vestirá el día de su boda y hasta qué piso compartirá con su novia dentro de tres años.Sin embargo, un verano junto a Louis Tomlinson puede trastocar todos sus planes. Entre la espada y la pared, Harry deberá madurar y elegir de una vez por todas si ser por fin feliz o seguir complaciendo a los demás.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Falling twice

A Harry nunca le gustaron los guisantes, es por eso que lleva ya media hora mirando el plato en silencio y revolviendo la comida de aquí para allá como si tuviera tres años. Quizás en otro momento haría el monumental esfuerzo de tragarlos, qué es lo que habitualmente hace -intenta no masticarlos y beber agua rápido para no saborearlos-, pero hoy no se ve con ánimos de fingir que todo va bien. Hoy está cansado, ha sido un día de mierda y que su madre haga guisantes no acompaña en nada.

Una conspiración de casualidades para fastidiarle aún más el día, piensa con amargura mientras asesina a unas cuantas verduras inocentes.

—¿Y qué tal el día, James? —murmura su madre preocupada, levantándole las cejas a su marido para que tome la iniciativa de entablar conversación y matar el denso silencio que embadurna el salón.

Hoy sólo están los tres porque Gemma, la hermana mayor de Harry y la hija favorita de todos, se encuentra en alguna discoteca de Marbella pueblo desmadrándose con sus amigas. Es ella la que llena los silencios incómodos con sus anécdotas, ocurrencias y juegos de palabras que siempre sacan una sonrisa a los comensales. Pero hoy desgraciadamente sólo se encuentra el soso de Harry. Y de muy mal humor, por cierto.

—Bien, bien —responde su padre mientras sorbe un poco de la cerveza Alhambra verde que descansa sobre la mesa. Ni se molesta en limpiarse la espuma blanca del bigote—. El comienzo de las vacaciones siempre es bueno para el negocio, ya sabes.

Es cierto. Lo saben. James es socio junto a Juan de uno de los chiringuitos más cotizados de la costa marbellina. No cierran en invierno, a pesar de que la mayoría sí. Es tan popular que suelen tener clientes durante todo el año. Sin embargo, las ventas en verano no tienen nada que ver con las demás. Durante junio, julio y agosto ganan tres veces más que juntando navidad, otoño y primavera. Es por eso que las ojeras de su padre vuelven a aparecer, estresado porque todo salga perfecto y sean capaces de mantenerse en el puesto número uno ante la competencia.

El silencio vuelve a invadir el comedor, dejando de fondo el molesto ruido de la televisión. Nadie mira hacia ella, pero supone que Susan la encendió para que calentara un poco la fría estancia. La verdad es que no sabe de qué hablar con sus padres. Hace mucho tiempo que no mantiene una conversación con ellos. Cuando se encuentra en Sevilla estudiando igual manda un par de WhatsApps a su madre para asegurarle que sigue vivo y poco más. Que Jorge, su compañero de residencia, ha vuelto a dejar los calzoncillos sucios tirados en el baño o que Cris, su actual novia, pasará con él todo el fin de semana. Ya está. La única persona de la familia con la que Harry tiene confianza es Gemma. Harry adora a su hermana.

—Me alegro mucho. Kate me dijo que ya estaba casi completa la agenda de junio. Esta mañana quedé con ella.

—¿Sí?

Harry retira discretamente el plato y pasa al postre; un tazón mediano repleto de arroz con leche y canela.

—Ajá —musita su madre a la vez que mastica un apetitoso trozo de brócoli—. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos. Entre la boda, los menús, el restaurante... Ya sabes. La semana pasada la llamé y quedamos hoy para ir a la cafetería nueva de enfrente a tomar algo.

»La tarta de queso está de muerte —sigue su madre—. Es de esas hechas al horno, con mermelada de frambuesa casera por encima. Le diría a Carmina que le robara la receta para añadirla a nuestra carta, aunque no creo que a Loli le hiciera mucha gracia. No es nada agradable que te roben las ideas, ¿cierto? En fin, que me desvío demasiado. Lo que quería decir con esto era que estaba siendo una mañana perfecta hasta que por casualidad salió a relucir el tema de que su sobrino de Inglaterra venía este verano a trabajar aquí. Me preguntó si le había formalizado ya el contrato. Dijo que tú, Harry Edwards Styles, le habías sugerido encargarte del tema. ¿Te suena?

—No.

La respuesta le sale demasiado automática como para ser verdad. Antes de que pueda siquiera sopesarlo, su cabeza lo niega. Un no rotundo sale disparado de su boca y mientras le sostiene la mirada a su madre, una risa nerviosa escapa de sus labios. Es tontería seguir negando la realidad a estas alturas. Más que nada porque cuando Susan lo llama por su nombre completo significa que se avecina una bronca épica. Y aun así, es más sencillo mentir que explicar que si no lo ha mencionado, es porque definitivamente seguía la fantástica filosofía de ignorar el problema hasta que mágicamente se evaporara. Algo así como esconder la suciedad bajo la alfombra. En su fuero interno esperaba una especie de milagro, una cancelación de vuelo, una pandemia global o algún cambio de última hora que no le jodiera el verano.

—Katherine dice que también te has ofrecido voluntario para recogerlo del aeropuerto. Tampoco te suena eso, ¿no?

—Yo...

—No hay yos que valgan —lo corta Susan—. Louis viene dentro de tan sólo tres días y ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de comentármelo. ¿Te parece normal? Porque ya no tienes tres años para ir haciendo estas tonterías, Harry.

Para ponernos en situación -porque seguro que estaréis un poco perdidos-, voy a hacer un breve inciso en la historia para contaros el porqué de la actitud de Harry. Podría enrollarme y hacer aquí el trabajo de mi vida, pero como la autora no me paga una m***** por mi trabajo como narradora, sólo os contaré lo básico. Harry tiene una novia que se llama Cristina, quién es la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre y el mejor amigo de su padre. Esto lleva a que Harry conozca la existencia de la familia de Cris; en especial de un primo plasta como él solo que vive en Inglaterra y pasa las 24 horas del día obsesionado con aprender un poco de español. Harry nunca ha comprendido porque no se paga un maldito profesor en lugar de dar la lata todos los días, pero Cristina parece quererlo por alguna extraña razón. Así que se pasan las horas en videollamadas. Se cuentan cosas de primos (supone) y critican a todo el mundo, incluido a Harry. No es ningún secreto que ninguno de los dos se soporta, a pesar de los casi mil kilómetros que hay entre ambos. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su archirrivalidad mundialmente conocida, la familia Gutiérrez ha decidido invitarlo a pasar el verano en la costa marbellina. ¿Lo peor? Que el idiota ha aceptado. Y ahora por su culpa Harry no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Casi puede imaginarse a su novia insistiendo para que lo incluya en todos sus planes. Está claro que no va a poder abandonar su habitación en todo el verano.

Por lo que contestando a la anterior pregunta de su madre, esa sobre si le parece normal su comportamiento, le gustaría gritarle que sí. Que acaba de terminar su primer año universitario, que ha sido una mierda de curso y que lo único que pedía era un verano tranquilo. No al inglés merodeando por su hogar.

—No pienso tolerar ni un comportamiento de este calibre ni una vez más. ¿Te imaginas lo que pensaría Kate de nosotros si llegara a descubrir lo que tenías pensado hacer? Me decepcionas, Harry. Deberías de aprender de...

Susan sigue con su eterno discurso sobre lo importante que es la educación y el saber estar y diez mil cosas más que para Harry carecen de importancia. Si Gemma hubiera estado aquí, transmitiéndole apoyos, seguro que lo hubiera gestionado todo mucho mejor. Pero solo no es capaz de enfrentar a su madre. Un miedo le atenaza la garganta cada vez que se dispone a ello. Odia que nunca tenga en cuenta su opinión, que le importen tanto las apariencias y que se pase los días recriminándole cosas. Si no fuera por ella... Oh dios. Si no fuera por ella posiblemente haría siglos que habría cortado con Cris.

—Gemma dice que la recoja —miente de pronto, cogiendo las llaves del coche para perderse cuanto antes por donde sea.

—Está bien, hablamos luego. Pero no pienses ni por un momento que esta conversación ha acabado aquí.

Se levanta de la mesa con rapidez, antes de que su madre cambie de opinión y lo obligue a quedarse. Si ya le caía mal el inglés, ahora ya lo odia. No puede creer que todavía no haya llegado y ya esté causándole problemas.


End file.
